1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cyclic amine compounds and pest control agents containing the compounds as active ingredients.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Although many insecticides and acaricides have been conventionally used, it has been difficult to view them as satisfactory control agents in view of their inadequate effects, resistance problems limiting their use, possibilities of causing chemical injuries or pollution on plants, or high toxicity on humans, beasts, fishes, and the like, which are considerable. Therefore, it is required to develop agents having few such problems and being safely useable.
Although a chemical compound having a backbone similar to that of the compound of the present invention is described as an antivirus agent in European Patent Application No. 0605031, its insecticidal and acaricidal activities are not described, and synthesis and biological activity of the compounds of the present invention have not yet been reported.